His Faithful Child
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: The Doctor is the last of the Timelords - for now, at least. What will he do when he finds out Melissa is more than she seems? 'Of Children and Timelords saga' spin-off.
1. Chapter 1

**His Faithful Child – Chapter 1**

**Melissa's POV**

"I'm Melissa," I said, "Melissa Saxon."

The man in the tweed jacket and bowtie still looked at me. I saw the bewildered look in his eyes. He stood in front of me, like he was frozen on the spot. At first, I wondered why he was so shocked. Then I realised it was because he'd just met the daughter of a former Prime Minister.

The man suddenly passed out and I managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Oh my God. Hello? Can you hear me?" I asked. I tapped him a couple of times on the cheek. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

His eyes immediately opened and he shot up like a speeding bullet.

"Alright! Of course I'm alright!" He inspected his body as he continued to ramble. "Hair's fine. Might not be ginger but it's fine. Hearts are working. Oh yes, they're always working. They do work quite a lot actually, I must say." Then he spun on the spot. "Still got the feet. Good old feet. I am perfectly…" he trailed off when he looked at me. "Oh. Right. Yes." He swallowed. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. I've only just realised who you are."

"Indeed," I said, "That's right."

"So you're called Melissa Saxon. Blimey. I knew your father," he added, not quite focusing.

What?! There was no way he could've known him. This Doctor only looked around twenty-nine or something; and he didn't even look like a Doctor. Secondly, he would've been about nine when my dad was Prime Minister.

It hurt to think of my parents. Alice, my aunt, had told me lots about them, as I'd grew up; she even told me how they'd died. Dad had been shot and Mum had died in an explosion. That's all my aunt had ever really mentioned about their deaths. She'd also said how wonderful they were. Mum had loved me dearly. Dad had died a few months before I was born. They were the parents I never knew: Harold and Lucy Saxon.

I looked back at the Doctor. Had he really known my father all those years ago? If so; how?

"Did you really know Harold Saxon?" I questioned, as clearly, polite and fluent as my aunt had taught me to speak over the years, "That was my father's name."

To my surprise, the Doctor nodded and said, "We go back a long way."

"But you would've been a child when he was Prime Minister," I pointed out.

"Oh. If only you really knew, Katryna," the Doctor said.

"That's not my name! My name's Melissa," I responded, slightly shocked.

"Whoa. Sorry, it's just…you remind me of someone I knew. Someone I lost. One of my friends; she was quite like me in so many ways," the Doctor explained.

"And her name was Katryna," I checked.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, sadly, "She died."

"I'm sorry," I added respectfully.

"I really should go," the Doctor told me.

He turned and was about to head inside his box – the TARDIS. I suddenly spoke out.

"Wait! You said you knew my father. What was he like?"

"I really have to leave," the Doctor said, ignoring me.

"How about a cup of tea?" I offered, "That way, you can also tell me."

"You really aren't going to give up, are you?"

A small smile escaped the Doctor's lips when he said this.

"Come on, then."

**XXXX**

The Doctor and I arrived at my house and I made us both a cup of tea each, while he waited in the living room. I brought the tea through and the Doctor took a sip. Then, like a little boy who didn't like the taste of anything new, the Doctor pulled a look of disgust and met my eyes.

"How can you people like this stuff?" he wondered, "It just tastes so…blah and disgusting."

"I don't really know why, to be honest. I've always liked tea. My aunt recons I take after my mother," I said.

"Your father too. The both of you are quite…persistent," the Doctor commented, "I'm gonna find something else to have."

He took his mug of tea out to the kitchen and I heard him pour it down the sink. Then I heard him get something out of the fridge as he closed the door. I wondered what he was doing. A moment later, the Doctor strolled back into the living room, guzzling custard out of its carton. He looked up at me with a custard moustache and smiled.

"Much better," he said.

"Don't get that on the rug," I warned, "My aunt will kill me."

"I'll be careful," the Doctor promised.

"You know my aunt, Alice, used to tell me lots of things about my parents; she'd say what a good Prime Minister my father was and how my parents loved each other. Every time she'd tell me about them, Alice would say they were worth knowing," I explained.

The Doctor gave me a sorry look as if there was something more about my parents that I didn't know of. I went and got the photos of my parents off the shelf, showing them to the Doctor. He took them from me and didn't say anything. He just stared; studying them.

**Doctor's POV**

Ever since she told me her name and recognised the TARDIS, when we were out on the street, I couldn't believe it. Koschei – the Master – had another daughter! She was Lucy's, she was half-Timelord and she was Katryna's half sister. Melissa Saxon: she'd been told lies – or stories, more like – about her parents. I wanted to tell her the truth so badly, but I knew that would destroy her. For twenty years, she had been told about something made up. Stuff she strongly believed was real. Melissa was in the dark, not knowing of the truth. Twenty whole years. It reminded me of her half-sister, Katryna.

**Melissa's POV**

The Doctor met my eyes again.

"Melissa Saxon." He said my name as if it were something to remember.

"I don't know _how_ I knew it, but I just knew the TARDIS was the TARDIS," I mentioned, "It's funny."

"You feel like your life doesn't completely make sense. You feel as if there's something missing," the Doctor guessed.

"That's exactly how I feel," I told him, "So, what's missing?"

"You're father was a time traveller. He took your mother into the far future. I'm also a time traveller," the Doctor said.

My eyes watered, a smile grew on my face and I gasped in amazement. My father really was as wonderful as my aunt had told me. Maybe, just maybe…that's when I had an idea. I blurted it out, without thinking.

"I could meet my parents!"

"No. Melissa, you can't. It's your own timeline," the Doctor warned me.

"What if I'm careful?" I asked.

"You don't know how to be," the Doctor added, "There might also be the risk of paradoxes."

I did the pouty look and made my eyes bigger. The Doctor gave in, after struggling to say no. He took me back to the TARDIS and I was even more amazed when I saw it was bigger on the inside. It was all out-of-this-world. The Doctor, as he wandered around, thinking for a moment, looked incredibly occupied by something and not just from what I'd suggested. It was as if something else was bothering him. Something like a memory.

I explored the TARDIS and came across some sort of shiny wrist-wear that had buttons and controls on it. Whatever it was, it caught my curiosity. I pressed one of the buttons. Suddenly, I was transported somewhere else. The last thing I remembered was the Doctor screaming my name.

**A/N****: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope I portrayed the Doctor and Melissa (my own character) well and please send reviews. I'll update as soon as I can :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**His Faithful Child – Chapter 2**

**Melissa's POV**

I don't know what that device had just done, but I knew it had made my mind groggy. I staggered to my feet and then my mouth fell open. This was brilliant! I couldn't believe it. My father was lying there! It really was him. I'd done it. I'd gone back in time and now I was with him. I'd only seen my father's face in the photos. Now here I was, seeing him for real.

When I tiptoed nearer, I saw my father was unconscious. I knelt down and tapped him on the shoulder.

"H…Hello?"

His eyes shot open and he lifted his head; immediately startling me, to the point where I fell on my bum. My father climbed to his feet and yelled out enthusiastically. He danced around the controls of this room we were in. I rose from the ground, tucking my blonde hair behind my ears, and stepping a tad closer. I watched, as my father switched on what was apparently a broadcast speaker. Then he spoke.

"Now then. Doctor." He paused. "Ooh, new voice. **Hello**. _Hello_. Hello." He sighed briefly and then continued. "Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me; I don't think."

To my surprise, I heard more voices coming from the speaker.

"Hold on, I know that voice!" a woman announced.

Then I heard screaming, roaring and chaos. What was going on? Curiosity took over, as I heard a man's voice; begging.

"I'm asking you really properly. Just stop, just think." Was that the Doctor?! No way. It couldn't be; could it?

"Use my name," my father demanded, sounding serious.

"Master. I'm sorry," the man pleaded.

What the hell! _Master_? My father's called Harold. Harold Saxon. Even my family knew that.

"Tough!" Harold shouted down the speaker.

"Wait!" The words slipped from my mouth quickly, before I realised.

My father, Harold, finally noticed I was there. He shot me a bewildered look. Next, his reaction changed to what was more like interest and curiosity; about me, possibly?

"Never knew you kept your companions hidden secretly, Doctor," my father said.

"What are you talking about?" The man sounded as confused as hell.

After, he began turning and activating the controls. Something must've affected them, because small sparks and smoke flew about.

"Oh no you don't!" my father sounded determined. He finally took flight. He leaped around the controls again, laughing like a child. "End of the universe. Have fun. Bye-bye." He switched off the speaker.

This whole thing; it was so unbelievable and confusing, but at the same time, I felt my life had changed for better. Here I was at last, with my father. I did think at first, he seemed _different_ to how my aunt had told me of him, all those years I'd grown up.

I watched my father circle the controls; occupied in his thoughts. Then, he glanced at me with intriguing eyes.

"It's funny. I never knew the Doctor hid his associates. But I locked the doors. How did you get in here?"

I opened my mouth, slowly stuttering the words.

"Oh my God…it's you…you're him…you're really him."

"Who am I?" He sounded amused when he sarcastically said this.

"He…that man…he just called you...the…the Master. But that's not who you are," I said, "I know it."

"Then, who am I?" He sounded like he was enjoying all of this.

"Y…you're Harold Saxon," I finished.

I hope I hadn't given too much away. I'd already watched other time travel films to learn of the consequences of playing with time.

"Hmm. Never heard of him," my father said, "If he's a man who doesn't exist, however, that doesn't mean I can't be him."

"You mean like…God, I don't know!" This felt so weird for me.

"Do you like games?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Used to play them all the time," I mentioned.

"You seem so serious," he added, "So determined. Something's bothering you."

"No…no, I'm fine. It's just…all of this. It was unexpected," I told him. I rolled up my grey cardigan sleeve. "Do you know what this is? I think it brought me here."

"Vortex manipulator," my father explained.

If only I could tell him who I really was. I bet the Doctor and his friend, Katryna, may have had experiences like this. My father and I stood silently for a moment. Then, he spoke.

"How about we improvise. Make up our own game."

"Uh…what would that be?" I sounded like an idiot.

"I become a new man – Harold Saxon. You know, 'Saxon's' a good name. I liked the Saxons. Anyway, you'll pretend to be my…sister. We're human and we show the world we are serious faces."

It didn't really seem like a game to me. It seemed too real. Maybe that was the whole point.

"I'm Melissa," I added.

"Okay, from now on you're a Saxon – Melissa Saxon. That's definitely a name to remember. Now listen up, we'll get them to trust us. Every single one of them. You and me _will_ be remembered."

"How will we do that? How will people remember us?" I wondered.

"Trust me," he grinned, "I'm Harold Saxon."

**XXXX**

It took time, but we'd finally done it. My father and I; we'd started a new life here on Earth. We'd been here at least a year and a half and now, Harold Saxon, wormed his way up and was now Prime Minister of Great Britain. Like our plan, in the eyes of the public, I was believed by all, to be his sister. I lived at Number 10 Downing Street, also working as Harold's designer (that had been my career choice for years) and I was paid well.

When he'd married my mother, Lucy, I was her bridesmaid, along with Alice Cole – my aunt. I remembered that day and it had been the happiest moment of my life. I bet the Doctor, once he saw it all, would be happy for me. I even looked at the photos from time to time. Seeing them on the fireplace and windowsills. It was a shame I might never be able to show them to anybody. Thinking back to the game my father and I said we'd played, it didn't feel like a game anymore. It was real. It was a life. Perhaps the game had stopped.

Harold planned to make a public speech one afternoon; live on camera. He'd been doing quite a lot of those over the time as a Politician. Lucy and I had stood by his side all that time the cameras and the media would be on us. I'd got used to it after a while.

Now, the three of us descended the stairs. My father, in his suit, and my mother and I had our hair pinned up. My bun was slightly scruffy, with small bits of hair hanging around my face, to resemble my creative mind. Mum and I had a pair of small studs each. We also wore black blazers and the smartest of skirts and shirts. My outfit made me look professional, and it made me look just like my mother.

When we arrived on the staircase, my father and my mother kissed after a request from the crowd. Then, my mother and I stood by his side as my father spoke directly into the camera.

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go as far to say; what this country really needs right now…is a Doctor."

I looked up, and saw my father's smile shine on screen.

**A/N: ****Apologies for the slow updates. It's my GCSE year and life's been getting in the way. Please send reviews and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**His Faithful Child – Chapter 3**

**Melissa's POV**

After the live speech my father made on TV, the three of us headed home. The moment we stepped in the door, Harold and I were bombarded with files. Although my files were on the subject of art and design, this time I got the boring bits: evaluating and analysing. Dad shot me a sorry look. I felt more sorry for him; he had a meeting with the Cabinet Ministers. Then my mother, Lucy, spoke.

"I'm so proud of you both."

My parents kissed. Then, Harold and I were about to head off until a woman called out to my dad. The three of us turned to face her.

"Sir; if you don't mind me asking. Sorry, it's all a bit new. What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"Oh yes," Harold responded, "What was it?"

"Tish. Letitia Jones," she said.

"Tish. Well then, Tish, you just stand there and look gorgeous."

Harold touched her cheek. He smiled and so did my mother and I. Dad turned away from the door again, speaking to me.

"Oh, they might also want to speak with you, sis. After all, we are faces to remember."

I followed my father into the cabinet meeting room. He spoke; proud and pleased.

"A glorious day. Downing Street rebuilt. The cabinet in session. Let the work of government begin."

Harold threw the papers and files in the air, where they scattered everywhere. He did the same with my files and I giggled at the bewildered looks of the cabinet ministers.

"Oh, go on. Crack a smile. My sister did." He gestured at me. "It's funny, isn't it? Albert; no? Little bit?"

"Yes, very funny sir," Albert said, "But if we could get down to business. There is the matter of policy of which we have very little…"

"No, no, no, no. Before we start all that. I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you, one and all; you ugly fat faced bunch of wet snivelling traitors."

"Yes. Very funny, sir. I –"

"No. That wasn't funny," Harold said, "You see, I'm not making myself clear. Funny is like this." He pulled a humorous childlike smile. "Not funny is like this." He pulled a scowl and then continued as we watched all the bewildered reactions. "Right now, I'm not like." He smiled again. "I'm like." He scowled again. "Because you are traitors. Yes you are! Look at these traitors sitting smugly in front of you, Melissa. As soon as they saw the boat swinging my way, they abandoned their parties and they jumped on the Saxon bandwagon." He looked back at the cabinet ministers, meeting their eyes. "So, this is your reward."

He put on a gas mask and handed another one to me, instructing me to put it on. I did.

"Excuse me, Prime Minister? Miss Saxon? Might I ask, what are those?"

"Gas masks," I said.

"I beg your pardon?" Albert asked.

Dad took his mask off. "They're gas masks."

"Yes, but why are you both wearing them?"

"Because of the gas," I said.

"What gas?" Albert wondered.

"This gas," Harold said.

Then the capsules opened and the gas poured out. Everyone chocked. My father was right; they were traitors. Leaving their parties just to be with us. True, we needed supporters. But all those people didn't need to leave their parties. Now that was betrayal. The capsules stopped and the cabinet ministers (or should I say traitors), collapsed, dead on the table.

Once the bodies were cleared, Lucy and I sat in our living room, looking through my latest dress designs. Lucy envied my creativity and we decided which ones I would make into dresses. I loved sharing things with my mother. I made me remember how my aunt had taught me to draw.

My parents didn't know I was really their daughter but the whole time, Lucy knew I was never Harold's sister. She believed I was a childhood friend. I felt that way sometimes, because I was a very loyal friend to them now, and it had been that way for more than a year. As part of the game my father and I had been playing, I was seen as Lucy's sister-in-law to the public. At least I could use my real name without damaging my timeline.

While Lucy and I discussed my dress design ideas, Tish Jones and another woman came in, suddenly.

"You can't just go barging in," Tish warned the woman.

"Mrs and Miss Saxon. Vivian Rook; Sunday Mirror. You both must've heard of me," the woman, Vivian, explained.

"Oh, can't we just have an hour to ourselves. It's been a hell of a day for us both. Right, Melissa?"

I nodded. "I've only just got the boring stuff out of the way."

"Lucy, Melissa. I can call you both Lucy and Melissa, can't I?"

I gave Vivian an assuring nod.

"Now, everyone's talking about Harold Saxon. I thought, what about the wife and sister. All I need is 20 minutes," Vivian hoped.

"Oh, I think maybe we should wait," Lucy said.

"Now's not really a good time," I added.

"The headline's waiting to print: 'The Power Behind The Throne'," Vivian told us.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Sounds actually quite interesting," I said.

"Britain's first lady," Vivian continued.

"Gosh," Lucy exclaimed.

"Front page," Vivian mentioned.

"Blimey, that sounds exciting," I commented.

"Oh, go on, then. 20 minutes," Lucy said.

"Thank you…Tish. Now you can leave the three of us alone," Vivian said.

"But I'm supposed to stay," Tish explained.

"Oh, don't worry. It's only a profile piece. You know; hair, clothes and nonsense. That's up Melissa's street, knowing the job she does." Vivian smiled at me and turned to Tish. "Out you go, that's it," Vivian said.

She ushered Tish out of the room and turned to Lucy and me. She spoke.

"Mrs Saxon. Miss Saxon, I have reason to believe that you're both in great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world." Lucy and I shared an unsure glance and Lucy gave a nervous chuckle. Vivian carried on speaking. "I beg of you both, hear me out."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Your husband and your brother isn't who he says he is. Melissa, I'm sorry, but you're not his sister."

I knew that. I was his daughter and Lucy was my mother. But the rest of Vivian's words shocked me more.

"It's all lies; all of it. The school days, even his degree. His mother and father, it's all invented. Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerised the entire world."

"This is ridiculous. I don't believe a word of it," I said.

"I think perhaps you should leave now," Lucy advised.

"Eighteen months ago, he became real. This is his first honest to God appearance," Vivian explained, holding up a photo, "Just after the downfall of Harriet Jones and at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network."

"He _is_ real," I insisted and then acted along again as part of our game, "My brother is not a fake."

"Now they said the cabinet's gone into seclusion. What does that mean?"

"How should we know," Lucy responded.

"I haven't got much on you, Melissa, but I've got plenty of research on you, Lucy; good family, radean, not especially bright but essentially harmless." Vivian sat down next to us. "That's why I'm asking you both. Melissa, Lucy, I'm begging you. If you have seen anything, heard anything. Even the slightest thing that will give you cause to doubt."

"I think…" Lucy began.

"Yes?" Vivian prompted.

"There was a time when we first met. I wondered…Melissa was with him, weren't you?"

"Yeah. You worked in publishing when he published his autobiography. And I designed the illustrations for a fashion guidebook," I explained.

"But he was so good to my father, but he said…" Lucy trailed off.

"What? Just tell me, sweetie," Vivian prompted.

"The thing is, I made my choice," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry?" Vivian asked.

"For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry?" Lucy finished.

"My faithful companion. My faithful sister," my father said.

"Mr Saxon?" Vivian looked anxious as she stood up. "Prime Minister, I…I was just having a joke with poor little Lucy and your sister. I didn't mean to."

"Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist," my father announced.

"Then tell me, who are you?" Vivian asked.

"I am the Master, and these are my friends," he replied.

Silver spheres appeared and hovered around him. I remembered that Harold had shown them to Lucy and I before, but that had been a long time ago.

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologised.

"Can't you hear it, Mrs Rook?"

"What?"

"The drumbeat, getting closer and closer," my father told her.

Vivian looked horrified, as the spheres got closer.

"_The lady doesn't like us."_ They showed their sharp blades.

"_Silly lady. No, dead lady."_

Vivian screamed, just as Harold, Lucy and I ran out of the living room. Harold shut the door. Mum and I exchanged horrified looks. Dad looked almost as horrified. He opened the door a few times. Lucy and I exchanged squeamish looks. I was fine with gore if it was fictional. But this was real. Vivian seemed like the cabinet ministers; a traitor. She'd been trying to get Lucy and me to betray Harold.

"She knew," Lucy gasped, "Harry, she knew everything."

"I don't understand. She tried to convince us you're not who you are. But you're Harold Saxon. He's real. He's _you_."

Harold and Lucy looked at me as if there was something else I didn't know.

"You said Archangel was 100%," Lucy said.

"Ooh; 99, 98," Harold told us.

"If she's asking questions, then who else? How much time have we got?" Lucy asked.

"Who's else knows I'm not your sister?" I wondered.

Harold gestured at Lucy and me to approach him. We did and he cradled us both; Lucy, his faithful wife and me; his faithful child.

"Tomorrow morning. I promise you both. That's when everything ends."

After my father made another public speech about the Toclafane spheres (this time with Lucy and I behind the camera), we had a few hours to celebrate. Not just about the President of the United States meeting with us on the Valiant, but also my birthday. I was twenty-one. That was quite a young age to be a designer. At least my party would be private.

That evening, the celebrations took place. Harold wore his smart suit, Lucy wore her gold dress with her blazer and I choose my black knee length skirt, low black heels, gold hoop earrings and my long sleeve white blouse. I wore my hair in a high and slightly scruffy bun.

After the cake and candles, I went outside to get some air. I perched on a bench down past the edge of Downing Street. I sighed and looked up at the starry sky, twinkling above me.

"Enjoying life?"

I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a very long time. I turned; seeing who the voice belonged to. It was the Doctor in his tweed jacket and red bowtie. He looked the same as ever. I immediately leapt into his arms.

"It's good to see you, Doctor," I told him, "I figured you'd be proud. I'm a designed now."

"I know. Melissa Saxon, you're one of the greatest fashion designers on the planet. Look at you; here you are, believed by the public to be Harold Saxon's sister," the Doctor said, "Living within your own timeline."

His look of pleasure and happiness changed to a look of concern. The Doctor looked at me, studying me as if I was a museum piece. He suddenly spoke.

"Now of course you're aware of what's happening tonight, right?"

"Oh yes. We're meeting the American President and moving to the Valiant. That's a flying aircraft carrier, so I've heard. My father designed it," I explained.

"I know," the Doctor mentioned, "And I know how this will end. Oh, Melissa, I need to take you home."

"I…err…I'm heading back. They'll wonder where I am," I said, "It is my birthday as well. I'm 21."

"Good, good. But, Melissa, I'm talking about your real home; where you grew up with your aunt. September 6th 2029, that's where your home is," the Doctor told me.

"I have a life here," I added.

"Which is a paradox. Don't you get it, Melissa? This life you're living. You are the paradox. The paradox is you," the Doctor warned.

"This is just silly. I don't believe a word. I'm going back to find my parents; Harold and Lucy Saxon," I said, stubbornly.

"Melissa, that's not his name," the Doctor called out.

"Oh, not you too. Do you know what; I've really had enough of all this. My father's also said there's people trying to turn Mum and I away from him. They're trying to make us into traitors like them and change our loyalties," I answered.

"He's got you brainwashed! Please. Melissa, have you seen it all? The bad things; the killing?" the Doctor asked.

"I have. He's only killed the traitors," I replied, "To be honest, at first, I thought the killing may have gone too far – but they got what they deserve."

Suddenly, the Doctor gripped my wrist and I saw the fury burn through his eyes and soul as he glared at me icily. I saw so much that it scared me. He spoke; angry and raging.

"I'm taking you home! Move! Now!"

He started dragging me further away from Downing Street. I struggled to free myself from his grip.

"Doctor, let go of me!" I protested.

"The sooner I get you home the sooner you'll see it was all lies!" the Doctor said angrily.

With all my strength, I pulled my wrist out of the Doctor's tight grip. Then, I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I felt my head hit a solid stone lamppost. Next, I heard Mum running over, as her heels clacked along the ground. She was soon by my side.

"Melissa!" Lucy gasped, "Can you hear me? Melissa?"

"L…Lucy," I stuttered. My vision came back and I saw the Doctor hovering behind us. "I need…I need…"

"It's all right. You're not bleeding, Melissa. But we'll get you back and get some ice on it," Lucy explained.

"Thank you," I said, weakly.

Lucy helped me up and noticed the Doctor standing there. She immediately suspected what happened when she saw the Doctor's look of guilt.

"It was an accident…I…I fell." I continued to stutter. "He…he didn't…"

"Do you know him?" Lucy questioned, "Have you met this man before?"

"No." I regretted my answer as soon as I'd said it. I could tell I'd just killed the Doctor with that one word. I lied. Not just to Lucy, but also myself. In my conscience, I felt something wasn't right anymore; and it wasn't just my answer. There was something else. Something more.

Lucy led me back to number 10. I turned, one last time and saw the look of hurt on the Doctor's face. For the first time in a long time, I felt something. Guilt. When we approached number 10, we found my father standing there. He saw my dizzy look as I clutched my head with my other hand. Then he started asking questions.

"Melissa, what happened? Did someone hurt you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I lied. I didn't want them worrying.

"You're _not_ fine. Don't lie to me. What happened?" Harold demanded. I could hear the low threat in his voice. He turned to Mum. "What did you see, Lucy?"

"She was on the floor. Melissa hit her head. A man…he tried to…I think he tried to harm her," Lucy replied.

"Look at me. Melissa, look at me," Harold said. I did. "Oh, come here."

My father cradled me in his arms and a couple of silent tears rolled down my face. He spoke again, and his smooth velvet voice helped me to relax.

"You'll feel better when we're on the Valiant. I'll make sure the party finishes early so you have time to rest. It's going to be a big night."

**XXXX**

We drove to Heathrow in my father's black limousine. My parents and I watched all the other cars line up when we arrived on the runway. There were so many people. The three of us got out of the car and walked over, where we greeted President Winters of America.

"Mr President Sir." Harold gave a salute.

"Mr Saxon," the President said, "The British army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation."

"You make it sound like an invasion," Harold commented.

"First Contact Policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968 and you've just gone and ignored it," Winters pointed out.

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork; I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and…have you met the wife and sister?" Harold said.

Lucy and I stepped forward, smiling. Winters spoke.

"Mr Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions that the UN have you removed from office, unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood?"

My father expressed childish behaviour as a way of trying to bug the President, as the two of them confirmed their plans; learning that Winters was going to be the main feature of the event. It wasn't right. Dad did all the work and it seemed like Winters was going to take all the credit. That really wasn't right. Harold whispered to Lucy and I, after Winters walked off.

"The last President of America."

Mum smiled excitedly. I gave a nervous grin as the butterflies flew in my stomach. Harold explained how it should all take place within an hour and that we had a private plane.

We arrived and sat down. Harold explained to Lucy and I, of how he designed the Valiant. My parents and I got easily bored as preparation took place, but we amused ourselves as we sat scoffing jelly babies. The live broadcast began a few minutes later. Then after a while, chaos occurred and my father took control. He'd got the Toclafane to kill President Winters and then he caught the Doctor (I realised it was the younger Doctor as I was living in the past within my own timeline). At first I thought there was more than one Doctor but I quickly learnt they were somehow oddly the same person. I don't know how, but I just knew that.

Deep down, I became shocked by my father's behaviour. This wasn't how I was told of him all those years I grew up. I'd watched as he injured a man with his laser screwdriver, mentioned who Lazarus was (and I studied him in science when I was in secondary school). Then my father aged the younger Doctor into an elderly man with his laser screwdriver. Next, Martha Jones' family were brought up, so my father could gloat. Then, he played _Voodoo Child_ and showed Lucy and I the Toclafane as they headed for Earth. After that, Harold ordered the Toclafane to kill a tenth of the people. Suddenly, fear stuck my heart. My family were down there on the earth beneath us! I panicked, telling myself to yell, scream and shout. But I didn't. I stayed put on the spot, standing next to my mother, and I did nothing. That made me feel worse. Finally, Martha teleported out of here – off the ship.

Moments after she left, my parents and I stood with the younger aged Doctor as we looked out the window. When I saw the suffering tortured look in the younger Doctor's eyes, that's when I started to have doubts about all of the things my father had started to do, up to these events. I knew things weren't quite right now. And they had been that way for a very long time.

**A/N: ****Please review. Next chapter's coming as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**His Faithful Child – Chapter 4 **

**Melissa's POV**

I'd never given much thought to my father. Not until now. I'd thought he was that wonderful man my aunt had said he was. But he wasn't. He was dark, evil, and a man to fear. Now I saw it all inside him – he was a monster! All those killings. They were wrong; President Winters or the Cabinet Ministers weren't traitors or evil. My father was. I'd seen it all, over this long year. He'd also hurt my mother; and he'd done the same to me.

One morning, all of us had to tolerate my father dancing around to _I Can't Decide_ by Scissor Sisters, like an excited child. He kissed my mum fiercely and twirled me around (making my purple gown spread out like flames) and left me feeling dizzy. Then, he pushed the younger (aged) Doctor around the room in a wheelchair.

After he'd had his piece of playtime, I wandered out of the room. I went back to my bedroom, closed the door and sat on the velvet sheets of my bed. My feet also throbbed from those heels. I never had a chance to wear them in! Even when they got too 'old', I'd always be given new ones. I put butter cream on my feet and slipped the heels back on and held my white robe tighter over my shoulders.

Ever since I'd turned him away that night, all those months ago, I hadn't heard from the Doctor; the one from the future, like me. I _needed_ him. He knew my father so much better than me and he was right. My father was a bad man – he made everyone call him the Master. He had control of all of us. But, there was one thing he never checked; the vents. That's how I managed to sneak food down to Jack and the Jones family. I'd scramble down there and give them the leftovers from dinner. Jack and the Jones family appreciated my kindness when they knew they weren't the only ones suffering. At first I was scared I'd be caught. _He _never caught me. Not once.

**XXXX**

"Time for my massage," my father said as we walked into the room, "Tanya. Come here sweetheart." Tanya did as she was told, like the rest of us. "Lucy, Melissa, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous." Then he boasted to my mother and I, of what it would be like to know her. The two of us stood un-amused, as my father continued to taunt us. Next, the alarms went off and my father ran to the controls to see what was going on. Tish Jones through my father's jacket to the elderly Doctor, who pointed the laser screwdriver at him. My father turned, speaking sarcastically.

"Oh, I see." He put his hands up.

"I told you. I have one thing to say."

My father laughed mockingly. "Isomorphic controls." He knocked the elderly Doctor to the ground. "Which means they only work for me." I ran over to help him but my father got in the way. "Leave him, Melissa."

I saw the threatening look in my father's eyes. Lucy and I watched in horror when he harmed Francine. Lucy ran over, helping my father to put his jacket on. I kept my emotions to myself.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed saint Martha? Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do."

Francine and Tish were escorted away by guards. This was all too much for me. I _had_ to be loyal to _him_. I had been, when I first met him. I thought it was all a game. Now, I felt terrible for standing there all the time, doing nothing. But I knew if he saw me on their side, I would suffer more. I even stood there, through more horrific moments, like when my father aged _that _Doctor to a greater age, on live TV, to send a message to wherever Martha was. The whole time I just stood there! That's one of the things that angered me.

**XXXX**

One night, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of what _he_ said. I couldn't work it all out. Drums? Gallifrey? Timelord? Vortex? What were all those things? My father had said things – he called himself the Master and said he was a Timelord. He couldn't be. No! He wasn't. He…he wasn't. I couldn't convince myself anymore. I fell out of bed, hitting my head, as the revelation hit my heart. I was in denial. I didn't want to believe it. However, it was true. He really wasn't Harold Saxon. He was the Master; an alien. The truth of it destroyed me. I was half-Timelord. But to me, I felt more like half a monster. I felt as if everything had fallen apart, as I cried with my broken heart. The pain of it was worse than my black eye. It was like I'd been stabbed or shot.

Then the light came on. I felt a shadow loom over me. I felt more vulnerable as ever, as I brought my knees to my chest, attempting to hide my face from view. The figure stepped closer. A gentle hand wiped my tears, and I felt silk brush against my arm. I immediately knew who it was: Lucy, my mother.

"You've fallen. Out of the bed." She sounded dazed.

"I know," I sobbed, "I prefer it down here."

"Come on. Let me help you. I hate it; seeing you like this," Lucy said.

"Just leave me. Please, please," I begged.

She didn't. She helped me up and sat on the bed, by my side. Lucy felt her stomach. A faint bump could be seen when she held her dress tighter. I knew who the bump was: me. Her daughter. Lucy spoke.

"I haven't told him. I can't tell him. But you…there's something different about you, Melissa."

She put her arm around my shoulder. I leant against my mother; crying more and letting my tears slip onto her silk red dress.

"All this time...we…we just stood there." I chocked on my words.

"So have I. There's nothing we can do," Lucy said, "Be brave. I'm frightened too."

Lucy walked out of my bedroom, closing the door behind her. more tears spilled from my eyes.

**XXXX**

"How dare you! You are loyal to _me_! Not them! I'm the one you obey!"

I suffered at the mercy of the man I hated to call my father, as he slapped me hard across the face and punched my eye again; sending me falling to the ground. The pain paralysed me to the spot, like I'd been electrocuted with a trillion volts sent through my body. I'd only been hit because he caught me giving food to Jack and the Jones family. I also learnt that the kindest of hearts can put you in the most painful places.

Mum had been taunted again when he found out she'd spoken to me. She was told to be careful around me, because I apparently wasn't right in the head. It was crazy. He was the insane one! Not me. Luckily, he didn't know about the baby – or me, in fact. I couldn't believe that man, who killed and hurt people, was my father. It made me sick!

My parents and I sat eating in the dining room, as the stars shone high across the sky. Mum barely spoke and I hardly ate the food on my plate. Everything over this long year had put me off my appetite.

"You've hardly eaten," my father remarked.

"I…I'm not hungry," I said.

He glared at me suspiciously. I trembled and glanced worriedly at my mother. She looked at me with a pale expressionless gaze. We were far from being the happy family. I lowered my head and swallowed more food. The lump in my throat made it difficult. Once we all finished, the three of us left the dining room, leaving Francine and Tish to clear the dishes away. My father stopped in front of Lucy and I; turning to face us. He spoke.

"Tomorrow it begins. The world will be ours." Then we headed back to our rooms.

There we would be. His faithful wife and his faithful child; standing by his side as he rules the world and gazes down upon it.

**XXXX**

Yet again, I cried in my room. Lucy didn't come to comfort me this time. But there was something else I wondered. My father would be shot. When would that be and who would kill him? I'd been told that as I grew up.

I stared at my reflection, seeing it faint in the glass of my window. It reflected a gorgeous girl in gold heels, a purple gown and a crisp white robe. The girl was sad; devastated in fact. She looked lost and without hope of salvation. She looked like she'd given up because there was nothing left to try for. She was me.

I felt the glass of the window. The crisp cold air from outside sent a chill up my spine, making me shiver. I thought of the people down below. They were suffering because of my father – the Master. Crying and dying without hope. All they had was a story of Martha Jones and her destiny. I remembered all the stories; the ones of my parents. Now I was practically living in them.

My legs began to buckle and I collapsed. However, someone broke my fall, speaking kindly to me.

"It's okay. I've got you. I'm here." It was the Doctor; the one in the tweed jacket and bowtie. He helped me up and I flung myself into his arms, crying more than ever before. I heard his voice through my tears.

"Oh, Melissa."

"Help me, Doctor. Help me," I sobbed, "Please."

"Now you know, don't you? From the start when I learnt your name, I realised who and what you were," the Doctor said.

"Half monster," I said sullenly.

"He wasn't a monster from the point in time where I came from. I know it sounds hard to believe but he does change, Melissa," the Doctor told me.

"I don't believe that," I added.

"He does. The drums end and he gets his sanity back. He remarries – later from now. And had a daughter; Katryna."

The Doctor realised _what_ he'd said when he saw the bewildered look on my face. "Oh."

"Katryna was my half sister," I finished, putting my hands on my hips, "You never told me. I had a half sister I never knew and now I can't ever know her because she's dead."

I was angry, but at the same time I was mixed with more emotions surging through my body. I sighed, full of frustration and spoke. "What was she like?"

"Quite like you; prepared, brave, selfless and extremely kind. You remind me of her," the Doctor said, "I'm so sorry. Melissa, I can't save you. Not until it's over. Remember what I said before – you're the paradox. You're a fixed point in time; in these events in history. I can't interfere with this point in your timeline. I can't tell you the end."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because, for you it hasn't happened yet. It's too dangerous," the Doctor replied, "I'm sorry."

He hugged me and whispered in my ear. "I'll be there when it's over."

"Don't be seen," I advised, as he slipped out of my bedroom door.

If he can't save me, then I'll save myself. I pulled my white robe tighter around my shoulders, kicked my gold heels off and ran out, up to the flight deck of the _Valiant_. The moment I stepped onto the tar track I shivered. I carried on running across the flight deck, finally reaching the edge. I peered over and shook with fear. It had to be over 1000 feet off the ground. Whatever the height was, everyone could still breath at this altitude.

I couldn't believe I was thinking of doing this. I felt I didn't have another choice. The Doctor couldn't save me himself from this hell I was in. My timeline was fixed. _I _was fixed. Would this be too; my death? If it was I didn't care. I couldn't care anymore, because it led me to get hurt. I felt death was my only way to be set free. All my life, I dreamed I would die of old age. However, not everyone makes it to old age. That included me: Melissa Saxon.

I stepped nearer to the edge. I turned around, moving my golden blonde hair away from my face. I began to have doubts of this choice I was making. Tears escaped my frightened eyes as I was shaking and trembling. I put my foot forward, so my toes were over the edge. I attempted to focus on that, instead of my fear. I was silent and still, like everything around me.

"MELISSA!"

I heard my father's furious voice booming behind me. I turned reluctantly. Suddenly, I fell.

**A/N: ****So, Melissa's off the **_**Valiant**_**. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**His Faithful Child – Chapter 5 **

**Melissa's POV**

My head cracked when I hit the ground and it felt like every bone in my body had broken. It was peaceful as I fell. Only until I'd hit the ground. I felt physically paralysed, as I'd tried to move my limbs. Arms, fingers, feet; they wouldn't move either. I'd moaned and groaned; barely able to open my eyes, feeling them flicker and flutter. I felt so weak, so vulnerable. They could find me at any moment within minutes. I had to get up. I had to move. I worried of them finding me, as I attempted to get up again; still unable to move. This was the moment where I wished I was dead.

Then, I saw someone approach me. My eyes gave way and I succumbed to darkness.

**XXXX**

I was facing a wall when I woke up and I found I was lying on a sofa. Where was I? Had they found me? I wasn't outside. The place was warm and I had a thick blanket over my body. Next, I sat up and felt my head. A large lump could be felt at the side of my forehead. God. I thought I would've been killed from falling from the _Valiant_ flight deck. Instead, I got a large bruise on my head. Lovely. Also, I was half Timelord.

Looking around at my surroundings, I realised where I was. In a Church. It looked practically abandoned, since my father invaded Earth. However, it wasn't abandoned completely. Someone was here. Whoever they were, they got me away from the street and brought me here. I didn't think there was any point. After standing by his side, corrupted, and letting my father rule the world – I felt I was better off dead. It hadn't been my fault but it had happened and I never did anything to stop my father. Because of that, I felt I had a darker side to who I was.

Suddenly, I heard a door opening at the far end of the Church. Was it one of the Toclafane?! Hold on, they don't knock. There was another person near me now. I grew suspicious, afraid and wary. My senses were on full alert. I rose to my feet. Tiptoeing around the Church. I heard footsteps approaching closer. I pulled my white ragged robe tighter around my shoulders, determined to conceal my fear. I stopped and the footsteps stopped.

"Who's there?" My voice was barely a whisper. There was no response. Everything around me was silent and still.

Seconds later, strong hands grabbed me. I was shoved away from the window, and a hand clamped over my mouth. My heart pumped with fear, feeling like it would burst from my body as it was racing rapidly. I kicked and struggled. However, my attacker was too strong. He held me against the wall and shushed me quietly. Then, he released me and I saw him in the moonlight; he was young, about my age, with messy brown hair, slight stubble, with a pale young face and pain filled grey eyes. He was a lot taller than me and his body was broad and muscular. He did nothing, just looking at me for a moment. I suddenly slapped him.

"Where am I? Is this a trap? Are you gonna hand me in?"

"No." He sounded as scared as I was and his voice trembled as he spoke. "I found you."

"Found me?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Out on the street. You were unconscious. Your bones; they were broken – every single one of them. Then…then you just healed.

I remembered what had happened now and how I got on that street. I'd fallen from the _Valiant_, all those metres up in the sky. I'd bled, because my robe wasn't really white anymore. It had got stained with my blood.

"They've all been taken to work. The Master made them do it." The sound of that name stung me. "I escaped and hid here. On the way I found you. I brought you with me."

I nodded, showing that I understood what he was telling me. "I'm sorry. The whole time I was brainwashed, like the rest of humanity. I worked for him as his designer and posed as his sister in the eyes of the media. Humanity believed it."

"You're Melissa Saxon!" he realised.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm Felix, Felix Prentice."

"Sorry for hitting you. I…thought you were…" I trailed off.

"No," Felix said, "I'm sorry. Mostly everyone's dead now. They died on the day of the invasion. There's only a few of us left. They make the strongest of us work. Then at night, they cram us in houses together. Those spheres…they're in control."

"The Toclafane," I added, "I know what they are."

"What are they?" Felix asked.

I sighed and said, "They're us. Humans. They came from the future, like me. The Master's a Timelord and he brought them back from the year, one hundred trillion. I…I'm from the year 2029 and I accidentally got stuck here…in the past…and met him. He corrupted me and I've lived the past eighteen months here. Felix, I'm not his sister."

"Then who are you?" Felix sounded terrified. I felt more afraid but I had to tell the truth. I had to do the right thing. Then, I spoke.

"I…I'm…I'm his daughter."

Felix's eyes grew wide with fear, giving me doubts he would continue to trust me.

"Does he know? Melissa, does he know?!"

I shook my head. "I haven't been born yet. Lucy Saxon doesn't know she's my mother. I was told how wonderful my father was as I grew up. I didn't know. Felix. I…"

Tears spilled from my eyes and Felix held my hand, acting like the brother I never had. I felt safer with him, knowing he wasn't evil or insane. On the _Valiant_, I was vulnerable; like a baby, barely months old. The whole time on that ship, I had been afraid, keeping my emotions to myself.

"Have you heard the stories of Martha Jones?" I asked, as I wiped my tears away.

"They say she's our salvation. They say she'll kill the Master. That's what I've heard," Felix explained.

It was Martha?! When I saw her escape that day, she didn't strike me as a killer. But that had only been the beginning. So, Martha would kill my father? Where did my father getting his sanity back and Katryna come in with this?

"Do you believe that?" I questioned.

"There's nothing else to believe," Felix told me, "After London was destroyed and most of the places in the world, there's nothing left to hope for in this hell."

"I almost lost hope up on the _Valiant_. Captain Jack Harkness, Martha's family, Lucy and the Doctor weren't the only ones that suffered. I did too."

I took my ragged robe off. Felix could see my shoulders were bruised and I pulled my hair back so he could see my black eye. He took a packet of wipes out his rucksack and handed them to me. I dabbed my sore eye and wiped the remains of the make-up off my face. Apart from the purple gown I was wearing, I looked just as rough as Felix. His body and muscles didn't look as worn out and at least his bones didn't almost stick out, like mine.

I gave the wipes back to Felix and he put them back in his rucksack. I stood up and wandered the Church interior. It was a huge place and could easily crush us if it collapsed. That's how vulnerable Felix and I were.

In the far corner, I found a pile of prayer cushions. Felix and I pushed them together, and I eventually collapsed on the huge pile. I was exhausted. Felix put the blanket over me and lied next to me.

"Melissa, if I'm not here when you wake up, remember to run," Felix advised, "Only if they find you, keep running."

"What if they catch me?" I asked, "And what if I can't get away?"

"Don't let them," Felix said.

"I can't defeat him. Martha's our only salvation. I'm so sorry, for everything." A tear slipped from my eye. After a few moments, I closed my eyes, leaving the world around me.

I awoke to the sound of sparks and lasers. I sprung up, registering what was going on. They found us! My nightmare had come true! Where the hell was Felix? Had they killed him? Reaching my feet, I began running. That's when the Toclafane saw me. I was screwed. So much more than ever before. I took Felix's advice and carried on running, hoping I could also find him. I began panicking. Next, a fireball flew through the Church. I managed to get out and land in the gutter, as the Church became no more than a pile of dust and ash. I covered my mouth in horror and kept low. I shivered and trembled. Felix! I had to find him. What if he didn't get out? Then a wave of relief washed over me when I saw him appear at the edge of the Churchyard. He came over, once he saw me lying on the pavement. He stopped as two Toclafane passed me and then carried on creeping over. He was a fair distance from me. I'd been given enough time to make my heart beat normal again. That was another ability I had; not just healing, but I could decrease my pulse to make others think I'm dead. Well, it worked. The Toclafane thought so.

I scrambled to my feet, running to Felix. I was so pleased he was still alive. He tugged my hand and we carried on running. However, we didn't know where to go. The planet was under siege. Felix and I were simply homeless and refugees. And I was a fugitive, running from my father.

Felix and I shifted into an alley, after going a few miles down a desolate road. We listened for footsteps, hearing none. I suspected everyone was hidden. Then, two people grabbed us. I panicked and saw the fear in Felix's eyes as we fought to be free. I grabbed the extra gun from one of the attackers, raising it and preparing myself; poised to shoot like any other predator. Immediately, I dropped the gun when I realised who grabbed us. A man and a woman around their thirties. I recognised the woman: Martha. And she recognised me.

"Oh my God, that's her," Martha gasped.

"Melissa Saxon," the man added.

"Hello, Martha," I said nervously, "Gonna put the gun down?"

Martha hesitated and so did Felix.

"That's Martha Jones," Felix whispered, not believing he'd met our believed saviour.

Martha still held her gun at my heart. She really looked determined to kill me. The man with her stepped forward and spoke.

"Just hear her out," he advised.

"The whole time, Tom, she just stood there while the Master invaded Earth," Martha said bitterly, "Look at her now. Manipulating more innocent people."

"Felix's helping me," I retorted, "I got off the _Valiant_. I attempted suicide. The Master caught me and I fell."

"More like teleported. You're still alive," Martha commented.

"I realised none of it was right. See this?" I pulled my hair out of my face, revealing my black eye. "And these." I held my bruised arms up in the street light. "The main reason I got these was because of trying to help Jack and your family. I even tried to help the Doctor; your Doctor, even though the Master told me to keep away from him – I secretly gave them extra food but in the end…he caught me. Martha, I…I'm so sorry."

She realised I was telling the truth. The look in her eyes gripped my heart, pulling at my emotions. She smiled a great gleaming smile.

"Thank you, Melissa."

I felt better when she hugged me. It reminded me of how much safer I was with her, Tom and Felix. Next, Tom spoke.

"We should keep moving."

We crept nervously down another few streets, all armed with guards. The four of us hurried across a road and quietly onto the pavement. We walked swiftly and Tom knocked quietly on a door. Someone answered and we were dragged inside, closing the door.

"Did you bring food?" a woman asked.

"Couldn't get any," Felix replied.

"All we've got is water," the woman said.

"They use these buildings as barracks. Pack them all in. A hundred in each house. Send them off to ship yards every morning."

Martha and I looked around with horrified eyes. Now I understood why Felix had escaped to that Church when he'd found me. There was more room.

"Are you Melissa, the Master's sister?" Martha looked anxious for a moment and then remembered it had all been propaganda. "Melissa Saxon; you're her aren't you?" I nodded and then the boy noticed Martha. "Are you Martha Jones?"

She turned and said, "Yeah, that's me."

"Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you could kill the Master; can you?" The boy asked more questions. More people began asking. I felt so sorry for them. It was difficult to concentrate as Martha and I were bombarded with questions. Felix sighed and stepped in front of me.

"Just give Melissa time to think for a moment," Felix said, "She's been through a lot."

An older woman scowled at Felix, looking at him as if he'd not known the obvious.

"Come on, leave them alone. They're exhausted," Tom added.

He was right about that, although Martha spoke.

"No, it's all right. They want me to talk and I will."

"We can tell you it all," I promised.

Felix looked at me, knowing I had to be careful due to my timeline. It had been risky telling him. Next, Martha told her side of the story, saying herself and I shouldn't become the legends; the Doctor should. And I told my tale, saying I'd come so far to learn of a man who I'd believed was called Harold Saxon, who I once thought was wonderful. I'd said how I was proved wrong and how I'd been encouraged to go along with the lies just like my mother, Lucy. Suddenly, a woman in her forties hurried in the crowded house. What she said was enough to cause Martha and me to panic. Fear surged through my veins. The woman spoke, panicking.

"It's him, it's him. Oh my God, it's him. It's the Master. He's here!"


	6. Chapter 6

**His Faithful Child – Chapter 6**

**Melissa's POV**

"But he never comes to Earth. He never walks upon the ground," the boy said, panicking.

"Hide them," the woman ordered.

"Use this," Tom suggested.

Felix threw a coat over Martha and me. He shuffled to the other side of the stairs, holding my hand through the rails. With my free hand, I took hold of Martha's. Tom pointed an armed gun through the letterbox.

"He walks among us," the boy said, "Our Lord and Master."

_Psychotic father_, I added mentally.

"Martha? Melissa?" We heard my father's voice from outside. "Oh Martha Jo-hones, Melissa Sax-on. I can see you. Out you come, little girls, come and meet your Master." I met Felix's frightened eyes as my father's voice continued. "Anybody; no? Nothing? Positions." We heard the guards' guns click, knowing they were prepared to shoot everyone dead, just to find Martha and I. "I'll give the orders unless the two of you surrender. Ask yourself, Miss Jones, 'what would the Doctor do?', and Melissa, 'where do your loyalties lie?'"

I considered what my father had said. I opened my mouth to speak and my voice came out trembling.

"I…I've got to."

"She's right," Martha said, backing me up.

"Melissa, no," Felix begged. He held my hand tighter.

"There's no other way, Felix," I told him.

Martha took the key off and slipped it in her pocket. Everyone looked at us, as we scrambled to the door. I held my purple down a few inches above my ankles, so I could walk better. Tom reluctantly opened the door. Martha and I smiled and then walked out without looking back. My father saw us standing there.

"Oh, yes. Oh very well done. Good girls. I trained you well, Melissa. Always loyal to your Master. The Doctor trained you well, Miss Jones." He instructed Martha to throw her rucksack on the floor and then destroyed it. Next, he turned to me. "I've been so worried about you. Oh, Melissa, come here sweetheart." I could hear the fakery in his voice as I reluctantly obeyed my father. He put his arm around me, suddenly pinching my hip brutally, hissing in my ear. "Don't you ever do that again." I doubt Martha heard him whisper to me, or see him pinch me. Then he turned to her. "And now, good companion, your work is done."

I buried my face in his shirt as he prepared to kill Martha. Suddenly, Tom burst out of the house yelling, with his gun in hand. I looked as my father struck Tom down to the ground. Then, Felix ran out. I feared the same would happen to him.

"Get back!" I screamed, "Get back in the house!"

My father looked amazed that Felix had listened to me. My father laughed and then turned and spoke to Martha.

"But you. When you die, the Doctor should be witness. Almost dawn, you two; planet Earth marches to war."

**XXXX**

Martha and I were taken back to the _Valiant_. I was told to shower quickly, due to becoming a complete wreck from my time down on the Earth. My purple gown was discarded and I wore my trainers, skinny blue jeans, ¾ length sleeved t-shirt with stripes and my long sleeved grey cardigan. It felt like forever since I'd worn something comfortable.

When I was done, I was taken by my father to the main deck, where I stood next to my mother, Lucy. She had her gorgeous elegant ruby red gown on as usual. Her black eye had mostly faded. Next, Martha came in. Guards escorted her and everyone watched as she came forward. My father turned and faced her. He spoke.

"Your teleport device. In case you'd thought I'd forgotten." Martha reluctantly gave him her vortex manipulator. "And now, kneel." Martha did so. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?"

"_The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice."_

"Three minutes to line the black hole converters. Counting down." All of us heard the countdown begin. "I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready? At zero to mark this this day, the child Martha Jones will die. My first blood." He met Martha's eyes. "Any last words? No? Anything? Such a disappointment, this one. "He glanced at the Doctor. "You had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless." He looked back at Martha. "Bow your head." She did. "So it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day. A new order; Timelords from this day forward."

Martha began laughing, completely confusing my father. She told him what she'd been doing all that time on Earth.

"I told a story, just words. Exactly what the Doctor said," Martha explained.

"Then I helped," I announced proudly.

My father shot me a startled look. I turned to my mother and a look of proudness gleamed in her eyes.

"I went across the continents, all on my own. Everywhere I went, I found the people and I told them my story," Martha continued, "Then I found Melissa. She helped me to tell them about the Doctor. We encouraged them to pass it on. To spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Hope? Is that all?" My father mocked us.

"No," Martha added.

"She told them if everyone thinks of one word at one specific time –" He interrupted me.

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon; prayer?"

"Right across the world," Martha said, "Just one word, one thought, one moment. But with fifteen satellites."

"What?" My father looked bewildered.

"The Archangel Network," Jack said.

"A telepathic field. Binding the whole human race together with all of them. Every single person on Earth thinking the same thing at the same time. That word is 'Doctor'," Martha explained.

The countdown ended and the Doctor started to be restored. I smiled gleefully at Mum and Martha. Then we all started to chant the Doctor's name. Nothing could stop us, as my father tried to break the link by yelling at us to stop.

"I've had a whole year to chew myself into the psychic network," the Doctor told him, "And intergrade with its system."

"I order you to stop," my father continued.

Somewhere down there, I knew Felix would be chanting too.

"One thing you can't do," the Doctor said to my father, "Stop them thinking."

My father tried to stop the Doctor but now he was too powerful. The Doctor used his power to take the laser screwdriver away from my father (without grabbing it).

"You can't do this! It's not fair," my father cried.

"The world never is!" I said.

"You know what happens now," the Doctor continued. He literally hovered to my father, who continued to yell desperately. "You wouldn't listen. You know what I'm gonna say. I forgive you."

Jack and the guards ran out of the room and _that_ Doctor and my father teleported elsewhere. Then, they came back and from outside the window, everything around us _moved_. We hung on as the _Valiant_ rocked in the turbulence.

"Everyone get down! Time is reversing!"

We did. My mother and I held onto each other, and I was grinning and giggling like the Doctor and Martha. Then Mum, Francine and I saw a gun drop, but we immediately looked back at the others. Eventually, the turbulence stopped. The Doctor looked out of the window and begun explaining.

"The paradox is broken. Reverted back one year, one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning. Just after the President was killed and just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it ever happened; the rockets, the terror – it never was."

"What about the spheres?" Martha asked.

"Trapped at the end of the universe," the Doctor replied.

"Will they cease to exist, then?" I wondered.

The Doctor nodded.

"I can remember it," Francine commented.

"But why?" I added.

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only one's who'll ever know," the Doctor said.

The Doctor went to greet Clive while my father tried to escape. Luckily, Jack caught and handcuffed him.

"So, what do we do with this one?" Jack asked.

"I say we kill him," Clive said.

"We execute him," Tish joined.

"No, that's not the solution," the Doctor protested.

"I think it is!" I suddenly said.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I had the gun in my hand. I pulled back the safety catch as my hand trembled.

"All those things, they still happened because of him," Francine said.

"That's why I've got to," I confirmed.

"You'd kill your own brother," he mocked.

"I never had a brother. It was all an act. I was brainwashed and I stood by your side to think it was all a good thing. I…I was just…I was just a companion. You lied to me and I suffered like everyone else," I told him.

"Go on, Melissa, do it. Kill me," my father hissed.

Here I was, about to kill my own father. He deserved to die. I felt sorry for Katryna when I thought of her again; also having him, a monster, as her father too. Then, the Doctor stepped slowly towards me.

"Melissa, you're better than him," the Doctor said.

I continued to hold the gun and then realised the Doctor was right. I suddenly lowered it and then Lucy cradled me in her arms. Next, she whispered in my ear.

"Give me the gun."

I met my mother's eyes and I did so. I wasn't a killer. But what was my mother planning? Was this actually the moment where my father dies? He does die eventually.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" my father asked the Doctor.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Timelord left in existence," the Doctor replied.

"Yeah, but you can't trust him," Jack pointed out.

"None of us can," I supported him.

"The only safe place for him is the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"You mean you're just gonna keep me," my father realised.

"If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe, I've been wandering for too long. Now I have someone to care for," the Doctor mentioned.

I turned to Mum, seeing her suddenly shoot my father. Oh Christ! My legs buckled and gave way.

"No! Oh my God! No! It can't be! It can't be!" I broke down into sobs, wiping my tears rapidly. After all he'd done, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to die anymore, even though my mother and I had suffered at the mercy of him. then, I ran over to the Doctor, who was holding my dying father in his arms.

"I've got you, I've got you," he said.

"Always the women," my father gasped.

"I didn't know it would be her," I explained.

"Dying in your arms," my father said to the Doctor, "Happy now?"

"You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Regenerate," the Doctor encouraged.

"No," my father responded.

He still refused as the Doctor continued to beg. Then, my father closed his eyes and he finally died. The Doctor cried and I cried. I mostly cried for my mother, knowing what he put us through for that long year. I hated him, but there was a small part of my heart that made me realise…I also loved him. I remembered all the times I'd get my aunt, Alice to talk about him and everything else about his life. She'd mention his 'sister' – who I now knew was really me. I was a paradox, just like my Doctor (in the tweed and bowtie) had tried to warn me about. But most of all, I still couldn't believe there was a part of my heart that loved my father.

When the _Valiant_ landed, the Doctor, Jack and Martha, along with her family, left with my father's body. My sullen side took over again, making me think how pleased I was that he was also gone. I sighed and thought, _Good riddance_. Mum had also been taken away, now eventually to court and then soon after, prison. Everyone slowly made their way home. Then there was me, left alone on the _Valiant_. I wandered the main deck, starring out of the window. I looked at the reflection, seeing the girl with tears rolling down her fragile face. Then, I saw the tweed-jacket-Doctor approaching behind me. I turned and he hugged me tight, seeing how distraught, devastated and destroyed I was. The last of my tears soaked his stripy shirt. Next, he spoke.

"Let's get you home."

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send reviews and I'll update ASAP.**


	7. Chapter 7

**His Faithful Child – Chapter 7**

**Melissa's POV**

It took me a while but I finally moved away from the window, letting the Doctor take me to the TARDIS. He led me inside and sat me down on one of the comfy chairs in the control room. The whole time I didn't move. I just sat there, starring deep into the glass floor. Even when he finally took off, I continued to sit there; still as a statue. The TARDIS landed and the Doctor spoke enthusiastically, as if nothing had gone wrong.

"2029, September 6th. We never left."

"Thank you," I muttered, barely glancing up.

"Come along, then. Your aunt's gonna be back soon," the Doctor said, "Tell you what though, I wouldn't like to see her worry."

"She killed him." I couldn't take my mind off of the past years, in which I'd been gone. "Mum was the one who killed him and…he was a liar."

I stepped slowly out of the TARDIS, finding myself in the large living room of my house. The Doctor followed me as I looked at all the photos of my father (that I now knew were propaganda). Every single one of them was fake. Suddenly, I released my anger. I threw all of the photos off the mantelpiece and onto the floor. I grabbed the photo of my parents' wedding and threw it against the wall. I was furious and hurt. My heart was hard and it had been that way for a very long time. All I felt now was despair and hatred, mainly for my father. I stood in the middle of the living room sobbing and shaking with the photos surrounding me. The Doctor approached me slowly, and touched my shoulder gently. I shoved him away and turned, facing him.

"It was all lies! Doctor, all of it was lies!" He said nothing; just looked at me. I continued speaking. "The whole time…the whole time, he…you even tried to warn me. I…I'm so sorry," I cried, "Then you said he comes back. Well, when?! Do you know what, Doctor, he'd be better off remaining dead. At least Katryna wouldn't have to be born to suffer. God, it hurts me to think of her also having him for a father."

His eyes became hurt and angry and he grabbed my hand. He sighed and I could hear the frustration as he spoke.

"There's something I need to show you, Melissa. Perhaps it'll make you think."

"About what? Doctor, it won't stop me hating him," I said, "You know what he did. You remember too."

"I know, Melissa, but this might change the way you see him," the Doctor added, "Follow me."

I followed him back into the TARDIS and down one of the corridors. We stopped at a door with a golden engraved slab on it. It read: _In loving memory of Koschei and Katryna. You have seared onto my hearts and will always be remembered._

"Who's Koschei?" I asked.

The Doctor didn't reply. He just opened the door and led me through. My smile grew when I saw where we were; a huge garden with pastures of green fields and pretty plants with a perimeter stretching for miles. Then, my face fell when I saw what the Doctor was standing next to: Gravestones. All the writing was English, except for the symbols. I couldn't understand them, but I suspected they were Gallifreyan. I recognised who one of the graves belonged to. Katryna. I knelt in front of her grave, like I'd done at Mum's memorial. I spoke.

"Hi. You don't know me but…I'm Melissa. I'm your half sister. The Doctor's told me lots about you."

I sighed, feeling suddenly stupid. I felt Katryna was a stranger because I'd never met her. I wished there had been more I could say. Katryna, most likely, was somewhere else now; somewhere better. I looked back at the Doctor, repeating my earlier question.

"Who's Koschei?"

"The man your father really is, under the aliases of the Master and Harold Saxon. That was his Gallifreyan nickname he went by, until after he was eight. Then he got his sanity back 900 years later and the drums stopped. He went by 'Koschei' again. He got out of this Time Lock with Katryna. She was a baby at the time. There were threats from Gallifrey," the Doctor explained, "So many, it frightened him to the point of leaving Katryna abandoned and alone in a freezing wasteland. He turned her human. I found her, raised her, loved her and had it in my hearts to forgive him."

"Like before," I realised, "But did she…did she find out?"

The Doctor nodded. "She found her fob watched, opened it, and was horrified. She hijacked the TARDIS and ran off. I found her the next day and learnt Koschei had his sanity back. We had fun, the three of us. Also met up with some old friends." He smiled. "But your half sister partly caused her mother's death. When your father found out, he wasn't angry. He comforted her, the way a father should. None of us knew it would happen. He did love her, Melissa. You have to remember that."

"What caused Katryna's death?" I wondered.

"Your father, partly; and other complications. He died again because he wanted to be with Katryna and her mother who was also his wife, Kahalia," the Doctor replied, "Do you understand now? All this happened at a later point in time, from where you met him. Some actions can't be helped. His resurrection was deliberate. It was planned. It was the reason your mother died."

"My parents, my half-sister and her mother are dead. I'm the only one left," I said.

"These Disciples of Saxon resurrected him. Your mother Lucy tried to stop it. It went wrong and the prison blew up. Your mother was killed in the explosion," the Doctor finished.

"He didn't want to come back…to the drumming?" I guessed.

"Exactly," the Doctor confirmed.

My views of my father had changed now. I didn't hate him as much. I understood. The Doctor wanted me to see who I really was again. My father only suffered because of the drums. Then they stopped. Then he became better. The Doctor had wanted me to see the truth. It helped me now to see my father in a better light. Then, I realised there was something else I wanted to put right. My heart became filled with hope. I felt as if it was glowing. A smile stretched across my face. The Doctor noticed.

"Melissa?"

"This is a time machine. Time can be rewritten, can't it?" I asked.

"What are you thinking?" the Doctor demanded.

"Trust me, I know I can do this."

"Do what?" The Doctor looked confused and concerned.

"Save my mother," I told him.

His face fell. He suddenly spoke.

"It's a fixed point in time, Melissa. A fixed event in history. It can't be altered."

"You don't seem like you wanna follow the rules, do you?" I said that rhetorically.

I felt slightly angry. The Doctor looked at me as if I'd read him like a book.

"You're as stubborn as her." He gestured to Katryna's gravestone.

"Probably runs in Dad's side of the family," I guessed, "My aunt, Alice, said I was like him a lot of the time. But please. Doctor, can't we try? I'm Lucy Saxon's flesh and blood too. Not just Koschei's. She was my mum."

I didn't even try to do the pouty look on my face this time. I knew the Doctor would refuse. It would always be the same answer.

"Oh all right. Fine. Yes."

My face lit up like a light bulb. I leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my God, thank you. Doctor, you're the best!" I said.

"But if something goes wrong, we can't ever come back. We'd cause a paradox. We'd destroy the whole of reality," the Doctor warned.

I grinned. "Then it's worth trying not to."

**XXXX**

The TARDIS landed and I looked up at the Doctor.

"This is it, then," I said, bewildered.

"Christmas Eve, 2009," the Doctor told me.

"A few months after I was born," I added, "Again, thank you."

"Go to her. Quick. In a few hours, your father will be reborn. You mother will have perished, trying to stop him," the Doctor explained.

I was about to whizz straight out, then I grabbed my vortex manipulator, smiling at the Doctor. He followed behind me, as we entered the interior of Broadfell Prison. The coldness sent chills through my body, causing me to tighten my grey cardigan. We walked down a corridor, where I noticed my mother cradling a baby: me. Alice and the prison officers were with her. Then, Alice was told todays visit was over. The prison officers escorted her away as she walked out, cradling the younger infant version of me. Then, the Doctor and I crept quietly to my mother's cell. The Doctor soniced the door and made sure the prison officers didn't see us. He opened it and we snuck inside. Lucy was wearing a grey vest-top and grey tracksuit bottoms and her hair was in a low ponytail, now with a full fringe. She looked up. Her mouth fell open.

"Melissa?" She noticed the Doctor. "You…you know him."

"Yes and I'm sorry. Listen. Please listen. This is important. You have to trust me. I'm gonna save you. They're planning on bringing him back," I explained.

"I know. The potion," Lucy said.

"Now is the right time to tell you. They'll use it to bring my father back," I said truthfully.

Lucy looked at me in bewilderment and shock. "Melissa, what are you talking about? What do you mean? Your _father_? Are you saying that…?"

"Please trust me." I held her hand, meeting her eyes. I spoke. "I've wanted to tell you this for a very long time."

"Melissa…?" Lucy trailed off.

"Melissa Saxon's my real name. It's on my birth certificate: July 10th 2009, 5:27 in the morning."

Lucy gasped. "That's exactly when my daughter's born. Melissa?"

I smiled and then spoke. "Hello, Mum."


	8. Chapter 8

**His Faithful Child – Chapter 8**

**Melissa's POV**

"You think I'm your mother." Lucy didn't believe me. I could tell by the way she glared at me coldly. "You can't lie to me too. I know it's hard. I know he hurt you too, but you can't say things like that, Melissa. You can't."

My heart felt more crushed than before. The pain was intense. I was hurt and heartbroken. Tears swelled in my eyes, knowing my mother didn't believe the truth of who I was. I spoke and chocked.

"You are my mother, Lucy. I'm your daughter. I'm your baby. Alice Cole raised me. She…she took me here when I was a few months old. I'd coo because I was happy to see you. I'd rest my head on your warm heart. Tonight was the last night she took me to see you. You never saw me again."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. I looked at the Doctor. He spoke.

"Show her, Melissa."

I looked back at Lucy. "I've got abilities. I am half Timelord. Please, let me show you who I am."

Lucy hesitated as I placed my hands on her temples. I closed my eyes, projecting all my memories into her mind. Then I let go, opened my eyes, and stepped back. There was a short pause.

"Baby," Lucy gasped, "I'm sorry, I…"

"Mum," I chocked.

I leapt into her arms and she held me close to her heart. She cradled me, like she'd done when I was a baby. My tears rolled onto her tracksuit and her tears soaked my hair.

"I love you, Melissa, and I always have," Mum whispered.

"I love you too," I said.

I glanced at the Doctor, who smiled at us. Then, he gave us a serious look.

"They're gonna come of her. We have to go."

"I'll save you. I promise I will save you," I told Mum, as the Doctor led me out of her cell and down the prison corridors

The Doctor and I waited in the shadows, as the prison officers and an older woman in black went and took my mother out of her cell. The Doctor and I followed as she was led to a large room. I stood next to Mum as I appeared out of the shadows. The group gave me a suspicious glance, knowing like Mum, I wasn't dressed smartly.

"Melissa Saxon, correct?"

I nodded nervously. "His sister, a faithful companion and family representative. I was requested here on his behalf. Early invitation. My brother liked to stay ahead of things. A way to prepare."

I looked at Mum. I was talking to a group of strangers. The woman with blonde curly hair spoke.

"Mrs and Miss Saxon, let me introduce myself. I'm the new governor. I'm afraid the previous governor met with something of an accident. Which took quite some time to arrange." Mum and I exchanged nervous looks. "Mistress Husis, if you will prepare her." Husis approached Mum as the blonde curly haired woman continued speaking. "You kept your silence well, Mrs Saxon. Your trial was held in secret with no jury and your sister-in-law vanished off the face of the Earth to abandon you. No one knew who Harold Saxon was, where he came from, and why you killed him." The woman glanced at the officers. "Make her kneel. Melissa, too." We were pushed to our knees. "There are those of us who never lost faith and in his wisdom, Harold Saxon prepared for this moment. He knew that he might die and he knew that he made us ready. Tonight, Mrs Saxon, Melissa, he returns." Husis held up my father's ring. Mum and I gasped in horror. "As it was written in the secret books of Saxon, these are the potions of life."

"Listen to me. Whatever he's told you; you've got no idea what you're doing." Mum was practically begging as Husis approached her and took a sample of her lip print. Husis dropped the sample into the potion and light exploded before my eyes.

"Listen to be. I'm begging you. Before it's too late!" Mum said.

"You don't know what he can do. His name's not really Harold Saxon!" I yelled, "He calls himself the Master!"

The Master (my father!) appeared within the blue light.

"Never, never, never. Never dying. Never dying. Never dying! Oh Lucy, Melissa. Sweet Lucy and Melissa Saxon. My ever faithful companions. Did the widow's kiss bring me back to life?"

"They're dying because of this," I added.

"Oh let them die. They're just the first. The whole stupid stinking human disgrace can fall into the pit. Can't the two of you hear it? The noise, the drumbeat – louder than ever before; the drums, the never ending drums. Oh, I have missed them."

Mum and I rose to out feet.

"But no one knew you better than us," Mum said.

"We knew you'd come back," I said.

"And all this time your disciples have prepared, well so have we," Mum explained.

She grabbed the potion from the prison officer.

"What are you doing?!" my father demanded.

"The secret books of Saxon spoke of the potions of life. And I was never that bright, but my family had contact. People who were clever enough to calculate the opposite," Mum continued.

"Don't you dare! I'm warning you, Lucy! You will obey me!" my father shouted.

"Till death do us part, Harry!"

I activated the teleport manipulator, grabbing Mum as she threw the potion. Next, I found myself facing the glass panels of the TARDIS floor. I climbed to my feet and realised something was wrong: Mum wasn't with me. I panicked. My face was contorted. I looked around and found the Doctor. I started to shake and tremble with fear.

'Where's Mum? Doctor, where is she? Tell me where she is!"

He gazed at me with a look of sorrow. Then he stepped slowly towards me. My jaw began to drop. Next, I started screaming and shouting.

"What the hell have you done?!"

"I reprogrammed your vortex manipulator. I'm sorry. Your mother's death is a fixed point in time so is everything else within that timeline. We couldn't save your mother," the Doctor explained, "Some events have to stay as they are."

"You're lying! You're lying and I am not gonna believe any of this! She's here, Doctor. My mother's here. She's in another room, that's all." I tried to convince myself it was okay. Deep down, I knew it wasn't. "How could you do this to me?!"

"A paradox. It would've created a paradox big enough to rip reality apart," the Doctor said, "We've already caused one to happen; you living beside you parents for two years. That was an on-going paradox. Another paradox would've been far too strong. We would've destroyed time, Melissa."

"I hate you!" I yelled, "Take me home, Doctor, and then just get out of my life forever! You ruin everything!"

The TARDIS landed in my living room and I stepped out crying; hurt and heartbroken. Thanks to the Doctor, I felt fury and vengefulness surging through my veins. I picked up the photo of my parents, Alice and I, at their wedding. I held the picture close to my heart. The Doctor sat on the sofa, opposite me and then spoke.

"Your mother always loved you, Melissa. Even though she never watched you grow up, you seared onto her heart as much as Katryna seared onto mine."

"I promised her, Doctor. I promised I'd save her," I said.

"Sometimes, there's promises that we can't keep," he told me, "It's hard, but sometimes we have to break them."

I suddenly rolled up my grey cardigan sleeve, programming the date, time and year on my vortex manipulator.

"If I can't save her, then I want to die with her. I'm sorry, Doctor, but she's my mum."

"Melissa, no!"

I activated it, teleporting out of my house.

**XXXX**

"Till death do us part, Harry!"

Mum's final words rang through my ears as she threw the potion at my father and as my younger self, teleported away. The blast happened quickly. My vision went black and I found myself in darkness.

When I woke up, I found I was lying in a bright white never ending space. What was this place? It stretched for miles; infinity in face. It was peaceful. Then, I saw Mum wander towards me. She spoke and the look on her face said it all.

"Melissa?"

"Mum. I'm sorry, I…I couldn't save you…are…are we dead?" She nodded and I cried and hugged her tightly. Here I am at last: Melissa Saxon, died age 20. In heaven with my mother, Lucy – the way it should be. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, baby," Mum whispered, "Of course I can. I don't care that you didn't save me. You tried. That's what's important. I love you, Melissa. Always have, always will."

We glanced around. Then, a girl with curly red hair, wearing a necklace with diamonds and pink and black clothing, greeted us. She led us into heaven and I realised who she was. Katryna, my half sister.

**XXXX**

**Third person**

Somewhere down on Earth, the Doctor had sat at his desk writing. He'd written a letter to Alice Cole, Melissa's aunt. On the letter, he'd written:

_Alice, _

_You don't know me, but I knew Melissa. I was a friend. I helped her to understand the truth about her parents; especially her father. You knew him as Harold Saxon. I knew him as someone more powerful. I'm sorry to say, that Melissa's not coming back. Ever. I understand this is difficult for you, and I'm sorry. But remember; remember you were a good aunt to her and you raised her well. Remember how much she loved to hear the stories you told her about her mother and father. Melissa was close to you all, much more than you and everybody else thought. In a way, she knew you before you knew her. She knew you before she was born._

_It sounds impossible, but time travel exists. You have to believe me. Look back in your memories, approximately 20 years ago. The first time you met Melissa was in 2007. Your mother's 'sister in law' was really your niece. They were the same person. Melissa died on December 25__th__ 2009; she died that year because she went back in time. It's complicated. That's the problem with time travel. And I know it's hard when everyone around you dies someday, but that's the way it is. That's the way it will always go. One last thing, remember Melissa well. Keep the memories of her strong in your mind. She always loved you, Alice. You made her into a good person._

_Her faithful friend, _

_The Doctor _

He sent the letter through the letterbox and finally walked away from the house. All his life, everyone he ever met eventually left him; some forgot, some were separated, some found someone else, and some died. It was the way his life would continue to go.

He passed their memorial: Lucy Saxon and Melissa Saxon. The ones who'd died trying to stop the Master from returning on that Christmas night. Melissa had also shown kindness all that time on the _Valiant_, throughout that long year that had gone by for them. The Doctor never forgot anyone he'd met. Even those who'd been kind to him, like Melissa. Someone like her was worth remembering.

The Doctor strolled slowly away from Lucy and Melissa's memorial. He felt sorry for them, especially Melissa, knowing she too had lost her life. Everyone around him kept dying. He felt sorry for her aunt Alice, knowing it would be difficult for her to come to terms with the complicated reasons of why Melissa had died and the truth of time travel. It would be a lot to take in and a lot to cope with.

He wandered back to the TARDIS and sat silently by the Master and Katryna's graves. He glanced at Katryna's headstone, focusing deeply on it. He sighed with a silent tear and a small smile formed on his face. His eyes gleamed as he rested his hand against her headstone and spoke softly.

"She was just like you, Katryna. She was just like you. Melissa Saxon; your half sister."

_**End of story**_

**A/N:**** Blimey. I can't believe this story's come to an end. I've really enjoyed writing this and I'm sorry if you didn't want Melissa to die too. I looked over my original plan of a happy ending and I unfortunately thought it was too cheesy. Anyway, I was emotional when I chose to kill off the Master's other daughter, Melissa. I hope to write more stories in the future. Happy reading X**


End file.
